


Be a Stranger

by Kali Cephirot (10AlliraDream84)



Category: Magic Knight Rayearth
Genre: Angst, Love you like a friend, M/M, Replacement sex, Wish you were here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 20:11:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10AlliraDream84/pseuds/Kali%20Cephirot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since the last time they kissed, when they were still at the Academy, and then they never quite fell into that again but into their normal friendship that, sometimes, to Geo feels like babysitting Eagle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be a Stranger

**Can't Be A Stranger.**   
_ And I can't be the stranger  
That's been sleeping in your bed just  
Turn around and come to me  
I feel all the pain inside  
And everything you been denied you feel  
It's all you feel   
"Become", Goo Goo Dolls _

 

When Eagle kisses him, it comes as a surprise. It's been years since the last time they kissed, when they were still at the Academy, and after that then they never quite fell into that again, their relationship turning into their normal friendship that, sometimes, to Geo feels like babysitting Eagle.

And then there had been Lantis, and if he had felt jealous at how easy Lantis made Eagle laugh, he had been grateful, too, for the way Eagle lit up with the man from Cephiro. It was hard to make Eagle smile honestly (he knew that better than anyone) so he ignored his jealousy, instead focusing on the fact that Eagle was feeling happy for once.

But then Lantis went back to his world and Eagle... Eagle smiled and worked hard over the Cephiro invasion, and if his smile was a little pinched, no-one but him noticed, and sometimes that'd be enough for Eagle to give him a real, if small, smile.

So the kiss comes out of nowhere, the night before they deploy. Eagle's mouth tastes of champagne and his eyes are bright, almost merry. Geo looks at him, an eyebrow raised.

"How much did you drink?"

Eagle laughs, the sound happy, almost excited. "Not enough for you to feel that you're taking advantage of me, if that's what you're afraid of. Besides, you know I can handle my liquor."

"If you call 'drink everyone under the table' handle..."

"Don't you want to?" Eagle asks, his smile soft. Geo keeps an eye around, to make sure they're not being watched. For the commander of the mission to be acting like this... "If you're seeing someone..."

'Seeing' is too formal for the one night stands Geo has when he has time, almost as much as a workaholic as Eagle. 'Seeing' is what Eagle and Lantis were doing.

"Not really," he admits.

Eagle smiles and he moves close again, smiling up at him. He's on full regalia, his condecorations and merits shining upon his uniform, his eyes clear.

"Sleep with me, Geo?" Eagle asks, softly, the way he used to ask if Geo wouldn't cover for him with a teacher so that he could sleep a little more. "Please?"

He sighs and mock glares. "You owe me some wine after this."

Eagle's room has always been militarilly clean, maps upon the walls and a few holograms here and there of family and friends. The moment the door slides shut, Eagle moves towards him, arms wrapping around his neck and Geo meets him for the kiss, trying not to think about how long it has been, nor wonder how many times Eagle and Lantis probably did this in this same room.

He turns them around, pressing Eagle against the wall, hearing how he moans. Eagle holds on tight to his shoulders as Geo mouths at his throat - gently, careful not to leave marks above the collar of his uniform, just in case - nibbling at his ear. He presses a leg between Eagle's, smiling when he feels him shiver.

"I'm afraid we're wearing too much," Eagle murmurs, a flush high on his cheekbones.

Geo grins. "You're the boss."

Geo could, he thinks, undress Eagle without having to see, too used to having to haul Eagle's ass off the bed five minutes before a meeting he overslept for, but it's simply more efficient for each one of them to undress individualy. For a moment they both seem about to fold their clothes, military trained, but Eagle laughs before he lets the clothes drop and then Geo takes a step closer to him, wraps his arms around his waist and presses Eagle flush against him, the wine gone from Eagle's tongue even if he chases for the taste.

Instead he feels Eagle getting hard against his thigh, Eagle's hand moving to wrap around his cock, stroking it once, twice.

"Bed," Eagle says, an order if Geo knows one, but he nods, not quite letting go until they stumble on the bed. If he was anybody else, Geo thinks he would have missed the way Eagle almost flinched, for a tiny moment, and he thinks he might have imagined it when Eagle kisses him again, pressing close.

"How do you want it?" Geo asks, taking advantage of Eagle's pale skin to bite over his collarbone, sure that there'll be a hidden mark. If he had to guess, Eagle'd say he on his back, and Geo fucking him like that, laughing if Geo'd call him lazy. Or maybe, since Eagle seems so excited, he'd ride him.

Eagle gasps before he swallows, licking at his lips.

"On my knees, you inside me," Eagle says. "The lotion's on the nightstand."

He startles for a moment, but then Eagle's rolling over on his knees, bracing himself against the headboard, not quite looking at him. The sense that there's something off remains even as Geo reaches for the nightstand, getting the lotion, almost missing the... the tucked away hologram of Lantis, who stands awkwardly there as if it was a still photograph.

"Geo, please," Eagle moans.

Geo closes the drawer, and instead he moves to be behind Eagle, covering his body with his, biting at the back of his neck. This is familiar territory despite the sick feeling in Geo's stomach, he knows the way Eagle's back archs, knows the taste of his sweat. He moves a hand down Eagle's back and all the way to his ass, squeezing it, then to slip between his legs to cup his balls. Eagle shivers, moving against his hand, and Geo says nothing even as his fingers slide into the crack of Eagle's ass, just teasing the skin there.

"You're being cruel," Eagle gasps, his head bowed. If Geo had to say, he bets he's flushing even more now, the curse of being so damn pale.

But he says nothing, rather bites gently Eagle's shoulder before he opens the bottle, pouring some of the lotion on his fingers, and then he gets his hand back to Eagle's ass, rubbing a finger against his asshole, Eagle takes a deep breath and then Geo is pushing one finger, and Eagle moans and shivers, shifting on his knees so his legs are a little more open.

Geo focuses on the tight heat of Eagle, on the way his body moves for this, even as he groans. He's still hard, which is something, and when Eagle starts rocking his hips against his hand, it helps. Then there's another finger, and Eagle moans again, throwing his head back. Geo can barely see a side of his face, his eyes tightly closed, but when he is about to add another finger, Eagle shakes his head.

"I'm ready,"

"You sure?" Geo asks, his fingers still stretching him.

Eagle laughs breathlessly, looking at him over his shoulder. There's not a flinch this time, but Geo knows Eagle better than anyone, and there's no mistaking the loneliness in his eyes, even if his smile is still there.

"I know my body, my friend," he rocks against his hand and moans, high and sweet. "And I want you. Please."

So Geo pulls out and he kneels properly behind Eagle, draped over him, his knees between Eagle's legs. He uses more lotion for his cock before he spread's Eagle ass, sliding into it, and then his cock's nudging at Eagle's asshole, and between one breath and the other he's pushing inside, Eagle moaning, his hand tight on the headboard, and he's so tight and hot that for a moment Geo fears he might lose it right then and there. He clings to Eagle's hips, bites at the back of his neck again and he tries to remember how to breath.

"So good," Eagle moans after a few moments. He's still bracing himself with one arm, the other one moving to, Geo guesses, strock his own cock. "More, please."

Geo grunts, but he does as he's asked, rocking his hips slowly, pulling back to give Eagle the fantasy he wants. His body build is different than Lantis, bigger than his, but if he's not draped over Eagle's back, if it's just his hands and his cock...

He tries to imagine how Lantis' fucks, how he'd move, how he'd hold Eagle. Quiet, he guesses, and steady, as if nothing could surprise him. Geo focuses on the way Eagle's stroking himself, fast and hard, and he matches that rythm, slamming into him enough that Eagle gasps and groans, and it's not long before Eagle moans wordlessly, coming. And then Geo can let go, really pushing into Eagle, and he can focus on Eagle's warmth and Eagle's body before he let's go, coming inside him.

They both lay down afterwards, Eagle breathlessly laughing about having a huge bed just for this and Geo manages to find a few smiles that he guesses don't look to awkward before he moves to stand up.

"Can I use your bathroom?"

"Of course," Eagle says, but then he sits as Geo goes to pick up his clothes. "You're not staying?"

There's too many in here, Geo thinks about answering for a moment, but instead he shrugs.

"I want to make sure I've got everything packed, you know."

"Oh, of course," Eagle says. He stands up, gets close to him, and Geo doesn't refuse his kiss. "I had a great time."

And his smile is honest again, his eyes on his, and Geo has to smile, if even a little, if he helped with that. "I'm glad."


End file.
